


Her, His and Their

by DianaDaydreamer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual John, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Angelica Schuyler, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaDaydreamer/pseuds/DianaDaydreamer
Summary: John Laurens was in Eliza’s life as long as she could remember. They met when they were still children and since then she was always there. And all she wanted all her life is for John to be happy.





	Her, His and Their

John Laurens was in Eliza’s life as long as she could remember. They met when they were still children, their fathers meeting at the Schuler Manson to discuss some business. He walked through the doorway, head down looking at his shoes and playing with his own fingers. It was winter and her sisters weren’t home, rather going on a trip to town with Mama, while Eliza had to stay back since she was sick, just a few days ago and her mother didn’t want to risk with the girl still recovering. So for little Eliza this boy was a saving grace from her boredom and loneliness. 

“I’m Eliza!”, she exclaimed while moving from her father’s side to get closer to the boy.

“John”, was the shy response from the boy.

That was basically the start of their friendship. She was there when the hurtful words of Henry Laurens became too much. She was there when “this boy from my class, I think I like him oh my god”. She was there to reassure him that he is perfect in every way. She was there when his dad beats the living hell out of him for admitting that he’s gay.

(She still see nightmares with the bloody and limping John standing underneath her window, asking her to let him in).

(He still have a slight scar on his eyebrow from that day).

He was always her John. Her best friend.  
(Along with her sisters, of course.)

Till one day he wasn’t. She will never be able to tell the exact moment when she understood that John Laurens was more. He always was more. That just best friend wouldn’t make your heart try to escape your chest and the butterflies twirling around in a mad dance in your belly. John Laurens was and always will be special to ‘Liza. That’s why she keeps it all shut inside her mind and thrown far away, it’ll end in heartbreak, so why bother.

(“Hey, Liza, want to go to prom with me? I mean, if you don’t have a date already.”)

(She says yes. She’s an idiot.)

(They decided to match, so she wore a simple blue dress and he wore a matching shirt.)

(She never had so much fun. The smuggled booze, dancing to their favorite songs and a few slow songs.)

(“You know, I love you Liza,” he murmured into her hair. Her eyes turned as big as a saucer and she looked at him confused. “I’m still gay, just so you know. But you were always beyond everything Eliza.”  
“Well, I am a tomBOY, right?” she joked, trying to keep her giddy smile at bay.)

(She failed after he start laughing.)

Everything after is a blur in Eliza’s life. Packing, moving, college, new dorm, new friends. But one thing stays the same and its John Laurens. 

(She wants to be an Elementary Teacher. John wants to be a nurse.)

(Life’s keep going.)

(It’s hard sometimes. It’s not always rainbow and butterflies. Some moments she feels that there’s something is missing. And she knows John feels is too. And it’s sometimes an issue, but sometimes it’s something that unites them.)

One-day John asked her to go with him to the diner he usually go to with Hercules and Laf.

“I want to show you someone.” All that he explained.

The ‘someone’ was a boy with chestnut hair pulled back in a ponytail, a goatee that he seems so proud of, eyes the color of a deep chocolate and what looks like a permanent dark circles under his eyes.

(They met him before when he was loudly arguing with Thomas Jefferson in their dorm lobby. The guy has a sharp tongue, she’ll admit.) 

(John had a conversation with him once on a party they attended. But she screws everything up when she threw up because apparently she had a stomach bug and they had to leave.)

(And apparently a few times in the library but it wasn’t the most convenient place to talk as it seems, especially when he types so furiously it’s a bit scary.)

(He didn’t stop talking about him ever since, although she doesn’t really remember who’s he’s talking about.)

John was gushing in her ear that his name is Alexander Hamilton, that he always orders the largest black coffee cup they have and that he’s majoring in Political Science. Eliza saw the spark in his eyes and it kind of clicks in her mind of what’s going on. 

(She and John often gossip and gush about boys here and there but there never was as much passion in it as in when he talks about Alexander.)

(She loves John. And the only thing she wants is for him to be happy.)

(The other person who makes her happy is Angelica. She always had this magical way of being able to predict what Eliza likes or what before Eliza even new about it. Its partially why, when ‘Liza was nine, Angelica forced John to be the pretend-groom, to pretend-bride Eliza, at their pretend-wedding.)

(That’s why she forces herself to think like Angelica. Do like Angelica. Because no matter what Angelica will always be her hero.)

Eliza stands and moves to the beautiful boy standing at the counter and shyly tap his shoulder. He jerks his head so fast in her direction, ‘Liza was worried he will snap his neck.  
“I’m Eliza!” she exclaims loudly and gets a strange sort of Deja-vu. “There’s siting my boyfriend and he has a big crush on you and won’t stop talking about you, so would you like to sit with us if your free right now?”

(She didn’t realize that it kind of turned out like double meaning.)

(His shocked face is so cute, Eliza’s trying not to smile too brightly so she won’t look creepy.)

(She fails after he looks to where she pointed and blushed a deep scarlet.)

“Your boyfriend? Don’t you have to be like, um, mad or something? Not like I’m judging you, because there’s nothing wrong if you’re not and like your boyfriend is handsome and your beautiful and I’m more than happy to sit with you and…” he trails off and his face is as red as a tomato and god this guy is so cute.

After she grabs his hand in hers and silently and tug him to their table, where an equally blushing John waits for them, and sits him in between them, Eliza Schuler could proudly say that the rest is history.

Because no matter what will happen next there is still her John and she’s still his ‘Liza and maybe, just maybe, there will be their Alex. And maybe there would be confusion, judgment, angry fights and teary making up, sweet surprises and tricky situations. But maybe they will cross those bridges and find their happy ending. The three of them together.

(They do.)

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to toy with the idea of John knowing Eliza before Alexander.  
> I think i want to do part 2 from John pov or Alex pov about what theres gonna be after this ending.


End file.
